mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Elisabeth Harnois
| birthplace = Detroit, Michigan, USA | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1985 - Present | website = | footnotes = | spouse = ? (?-present) | partner = | children = }} Elisabeth Rose Harnois (born May 26, 1979) is an actress and a television and film actor. Early life and career Harnois was born in Detroit, Wayne County, Michigan, USA, and raised in Los Angeles. She attended St. Mel's School in Woodland Hills, Canyon Springs High School in Moreno Valley, California, and graduated from Wesleyan University with a degree in film studies in 2001. Harnois appeared in two films at the age of 5 - Where are the Children? and One Magic Christmas. She did commercials until landing the role of Alice in the 1991 Disney Channel series Adventures in Wonderland. Since then, Harnois has appeared in films and television programs throughout her career. She starred in Point Pleasant, a short-lived 2005 series on FOX, and also landed a role in Pretty Persuasion, portraying Evan Rachel Wood's best friend. Awards and nominations Harnois was nominated in 1987 for the Young Artist Award at the Young Artist Awards for Exceptional Performance by a Young Actress Starring in a Feature Film in Comedy or Drama for One Magic Christmas (1985), and again in 1988 for Best Young Actress as Guest Starring in a Television Drama for Highway to Heaven (1984) for episode Man's Best Friend, and she finally won the same award in 1993 for Outstanding Performers in a Children's Program for Adventures in Wonderland (1991). Filmography |- |1985 || One Magic Christmas || Abbie Grainger || |- |1986 || Where Are the Children? || Missy Eldridge || |- |rowspan="2"| 1987 || Highway to Heaven || Jenny Raines || Episode: "Man's Best Friend: Part 1" Episode: "Man's Best Friend: Part 2" |- |''Beauty and the Beast'' || Little Girl || Episode: "A Children's Story" |- |1988 || Fantastic Max || Zoe Richards (voice) || TV series |- |1989 || 'Till We Meet Again || Young Freddy || Episode: "Pilot" |- |rowspan="2"| 1990 || Timeless Tales from Hallmark || Emily || 6 episodes |- |''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone'' || Rosie (voice) || 13 episodes |- |1991 || Adventures in Wonderland || Alice || 1991–1995 |- |1993 || The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air || Steffi || Episode: "Will Goes a Courtin'" |- |rowspan="3"| 1995 || The Client || Leigh-Ann || Episode: "The Burning of Atlanta" |- |''Unhappily Ever After'' || Patty LeGurst || Episode: "A Line in the Sand" |- |''Boy Meets World'' || Missy Robinson || Episode: "The Last Temptation of Cory" |- |1997 || Brotherly Love || Carly || Episode: "Skin Deep" |- |rowspan="2"| 1998 || The Warlord: Battle for the Galaxy || Maggi Sorenson ||rowspan="2"| TV movies |- |''My Date with the President's Daughter'' || Hallie Richmond |- |rowspan="2"| 1999 || Façade || Kate || |- |''Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place'' || Translator || Episode: "Au Revoir Pizza Place" |- |rowspan="2"| 2000 || Charmed || Brooke || Episode: "Magic Hour" |- |''All My Children'' || Sarah Livinston || 2000–2001 |- |2002 || Swimming Upstream || Julie Sutton || |- |rowspan="4"| 2005 || Strangers with Candy || Monica || |- |''Pretty Persuasion'' || Brittany || |- |''Criminal Minds'' || Trish Davenport / Cheryl Davenport || Episode: "Broken Mirror" |- |''Point Pleasant'' || Christina Nickson || 2005-2006 (13 episodes) |- |rowspan="2"| 2006 || CSI: Miami || Jill Gerard || Episode: "Darkroom" |- |''One Tree Hill'' || Shelley Simon || 2006-2007 (6 episodes) |- |rowspan="3"| 2007 || Chaos Theory || Jesse Allen || |- |''Ten Inch Hero'' || Piper || |- |''Cold Case'' || Janey Davis || Episode: "Boy Crazy" |- |rowspan="5"| 2008 || Solstice || Megan / Sophie || Video |- |''Dirt'' || Milan Carlton || Episode: "Dirty, Slutty Whores" |- |''Keith'' || Natalie || |- |''Without a Trace'' || Erin McMillan Erin MacNeil || Episode: "Closure" Episode: "Live to Regret" |- |rowspan="2"| 90210 ||rowspan="2"| The Blonde Blended || Episode: "That Which We Destroy" |- |rowspan="2"| 2009 || Episode: "Love Me or Leave Me" |- |''A Single Man'' || Young Woman || |- |2010 || Miami Medical || Dr. Serena Warren || 13 episodes |- |rowspan="2"| 2011 || Mars Needs Moms! || Ki || Post-production |- |''Riddle'' || Holly Teller || Filming |} References External links * * (real account) * (fan account) *Point Pleasant Television Review Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:American child actors Category:American voice actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:People from Detroit, Michigan Category:Wesleyan University alumni cy:Elisabeth Harnois de:Elisabeth Harnois es:Elisabeth Harnois fr:Elisabeth Harnois nl:Elisabeth Harnois ja:エリザベス・ハーノイス no:Elisabeth Harnois pt:Elisabeth Harnois ru:Арнуа, Элизабет fi:Elisabeth Harnois sv:Elisabeth Harnois